King of the Gypsies
by LadyDrake
Summary: Hmm... What to say? Snape almost gets himself lynched, ends up married instead (to someone we all know and love), excites someone's jealousy, confuses even Albus Dumbledore, and finds out he kind of likes the situation. :) Read and Review PLEASE!
1. Lynching, Pickpocketing, and a Wedding?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if J.K. Rowling would like to give me something for Christmas..  
  
A/N: Wow! It's been a while since I wrote fanfic, but it's cold outside today and I did all my homework, so I was drinking hot chocolate and reading The Hunchback of Notre Dame and I got this idea from that one scene. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and if you do, please tell me so and I'll continue. The rating will probably rise later. Oh, and one other thing- I don't really know that much about Gypsies, so forgive me if I make a heinous error or two.  
  
~~  
  
Severus stalked through the deserted alley, reaching out with his senses for any sign of suspicious activity. It was a cold evening, and the solitary moon shone brightly in the clear and starless sky.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore had sent him out to investigate reports that the gypsies had returned to Hogsmeade. The Roma had long since left the wizarding world, instead choosing to wander among muggles and amaze them with the "sleight of hand" and keen divination skills possessed by skilled wizards. They were a different sort of magical people--a race with educational systems and cultural nuances of their own. Severus wasn't sure what their return to the wizarding world could mean, especially since Hogsmeade was such an unusual location for Gypsies. Why had they chosen a place so alien to them? Then again, the Roma had no homeland--the world was their domain.  
  
A tiny noise behind him caused Severus to freeze in the middle of the street. Without moving a muscle, he used the skills he'd honed through his career in espionage (luckily, a career from which had had been allowed to retire with Voldemort's defeat) to alert himself to every movement in the area. Oddly enough, he couldn't hear anything, even though his instincts were telling him that danger was lurking in the shadows. Before he could apparate back to the gates of Hogwarts, Severus heard a heavily accented "Petrificus Totalus" and fell, paralyzed, onto the cold stone street.  
  
~~  
  
When Severus next opened his eyes, he stared blearily at a warm fire surrounded by laughing men and women, speaking in a tongue that even he didn't know--and Severus Snape spoke many languages. Blinking once or twice, he slowly remembered the evening's pervious event, concluding that he must have hit his head on the pavement and blacked out. He was lying on a hard cot and covered with a thin, ratty blanket. When he found he could move his hands, he sighed with relief. He wasn't bound.  
  
Heart beating quickly, Severus slowly reached into his right sleeve, sinking into despair when he realized his wand had disappeared. At least it was heavily warded so they could not break it, and only Severus could master that particular wand. Any unsuspecting thief who tried to use it would be in for a nasty, perhaps fatal, surprise.  
  
"Didn't find what you were looking for, I take it?" murmured a sneering voice behind him. Severus sat up and turned to face a younger man, perhaps in his twenties, with hair and eyes much like his own. "You weren't very difficult to disable, you know. You should work on that before you go sneaking around at night."  
  
Severus felt the anger rising in him, but knew better than to push his luck. He simply inclined his head at the young Gypsy--he had no doubt about whose company he was in--and set about examining his surroundings.  
  
The only potential escape route was the door on the far end of the room, and he could feel the wards that prevented apparition. Besides, he wasn't going to leave without his wand. If he was ever allowed to leave at all.  
  
By now the young man was off, smiling at blushing young women and yelling, "He's awake! He's awake! It's time!" Severus had no idea what it was time for, but he also got the feeling that he didn't want to know. His heart sank even further when swarms of Gypsies crammed themselves into the room, exuding malicious excitement. Severus tried to keep his face impassive and his posture rigid and fierce, becoming the evil Potions Master his students were so afraid of. He knew it was working because his captors kept a safe distance from him, even though some of the children had originally expressed a desire to taunt the prisoner.  
  
Unfortunately, the adults, though obviously nervous, were not so easily cowed. The semicircle surrounding him parted to admit the young man and a few others--some Severus' age and yet seeming shockingly young. Grinning, they stepped forward and unceremoniously grabbed the Potions Master, lifting him up above the jeering spectators and carrying him towards a rudely constructed platform that could serve as only one thing--a gallows. Severus gulped almost imperceptibly. Voldemort may not have been able to kill him, but it seemed as though the Gypsies certainly could.  
  
Once they had forced him to stand on the shaking platform of death, Severus felt resigned to his fate. Unfortunately for him, the excitement wasn't over yet. The dark-eyed young man stepped forward again, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Trespasser!" he bellowed dramatically, "You are sentenced to death on the charge of illegally entering the Gypsy King's territory!" Everyone cheered. "The King, however, is feeling merciful--I will give you one chance to save yourself!" The Gypsies cheered again as a dummy covered with bells was brought to the platform and hung in the noose Severus suspected he would soon occupy.  
  
"You," declared the young man, apparently the Gypsy King, "will pick the pocket of this poor soul without ringing any of the bells! The moment we hear so much as a tinkle, you will take his place on the gallows!"  
  
Severus felt nervous, but slightly better than he had before. Picking pockets? That was easy! He'd tried it dozens of times as a boy, as sort of a game he'd played with his father. Every time he managed to get the elder Snape's wallet and escape detection, he would return it gleefully and receive a sugar quill as a reward for his cunning.  
  
Calmly, delicately, Severus reached into the pocket and was silently drawing out a brightly colored handkerchief when someone clambered onto the platform behind him and kicked--hard. Severus' heart sank as he went flying into the dummy, creating an unbelievable clamor that was audible even above the Gypsies, who began to cheer. Two more men climbed up and forced his head into the noose, while the dummy was hauled away. 'Of all the ways to die...' he thought to himself, and closed his eyes.  
  
His torture, however, still hadn't ended--the Gypsy King had one more amusement up his sleeve.  
  
"Although you have failed pathetically at pickpocketing," he grinned, "I will offer you one more chance to survive this day. If any of these women will marry you, you will be set free and welcomed as one of our own." Severus' heart really sank this time--not only was he unappealing to women, but anyone who chose him would doubtless do so out of pity. Perhaps, Severus thought, it would be better to die.  
  
His shamed increased as the women filed by him, each eyeing him critically and shaking her head, sometimes with a snide comment.  
  
"Don't know if I could stand a nose like that--he might be compensating for other things, if you know what I mean," snickered one, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Looks like he hasn't seen the sun in ages," cackled another. "Nor will he! I can do better."  
  
Finally, the Gypsy King cried out, "Is that everyone? Well, good sir, it seems you have been most unanimously and unceremoniously rejected! You were great entertainment, however--"  
  
"Wait! I will have him!" called a strong but feminine voice from the doorway. Severus' gaze shot towards the door in shock--and that was before he realized who the woman was. 


	2. You Owe Me One

By the time Severus had convinced himself that he wasn't hallucinating, the woman had crossed the room and was standing on the ground in front of him, looking up appraisingly. He recognized those chocolate eyes, and the slightly tamer but nonetheless unruly honey-brown locks.  
  
"Miss Granger," he mouthed, not sure if it would be to his advantage to reveal their acquaintance. She winked at him, then grinned triumphantly at the stuttering Gypsy King beside her. He was surprised by her apparent confidence, which he knew was an act when one of her hands trembled slightly. For a Gryffindor, she was an excellent actress.  
  
The Gypsy King turned to her and opened his mouth to say something. He would probably beg her to just let him hang. Severus was shocked when Hermione turned to the young man and rudely cut him off, and was even more shocked when the Gypsy let her get away with such disrespect.  
  
"Yes, Roux, I'm serious," she sighed, arching an eyebrow. "You're the King, so perform the ceremony and let us all go back to our business." Roux looked dejectedly at her, then furiously at Severus.  
  
"Bring the pot," he grumbled, and was instantly obeyed. He shoved the earthenware jug into Severus' hands and ordered him to drop it. He did, and the jug thunked hollowly against the ground without breaking.  
  
"Step down and join hands with your bride," Roux ordered, the imperious Gypsy King once again. Severus obeyed, and looked questioningly at Hermione. The King placed his hand on top of theirs and made his official speech.  
  
"Lucky traveler, this woman has saved you. Because the jug did not break and remains in one piece, you will be bound together as husband and wife for one year. You will live together, be faithful to one another, and remain among my people for the duration of your marriage. I, by my authority as King of the Gypsies, declare you husband and wife until one year from this day." Roux ceremoniously released them, and the spectators cheered--this time for a pleasant reason.  
  
"Come on," Hermione whispered, boldly taking his arm. "I'll take you to your new home--we need to talk."  
  
~~  
  
Hermione had been shocked to enter the new Gypsy headquarters in Hogsmeade and see Professor Snape with a noose around his neck. She wasn't particularly fond of the man, but she did feel bad for him, especially as he was snubbed by one woman after another. She couldn't just let him die, so she made a generous and self-sacrificing gesture by marrying him for a year. She was relieved that the jug hadn't broken--she couldn't imagine living with her evil Potions professor for three years, or even twenty.  
  
Of course, her motives weren't really so unselfish, but she wasn't going to mention that as she led her former Professor to her room. A room which, she remembered with a sigh, had only one bed.  
  
Leading him into the small but cozy room, she sat on the bed, summoned a chair, and motioned for him to sit in it. At least he had the decency to let her run the show for the moment. She decided to be honest with him. He'd need her knowledge to survive, especially since he'd incurred Roux's hatred.  
  
"All right, Prof-- Severus," she sighed, "First things first: what were you doing here? By the way, I have your wand." He seemed relieved to have it again. She listened attentively as he told her about the students being robbed during Hogsmeade trips, about the prolonged absence of Gypsies in the area and their unexpected reappearance, and about Dumbledore's concerns. He ended with a question. "Tell me, Miss Granger, why have the Roma returned to the wizarding world? And why are you with them?"  
  
"Well," she said slowly, gathering her thoughts, "I am with them as part of my research--Gypsies are shockingly skilled with magic of all sorts aside from divination." He smiled slightly at this. "They are here because I suggested they come. Roux thinks that by listening to me he'll find a way to win me over-and the fact that it's not working has made him dangerous." Snape made a face. "You do need to know this Severus-he's more than likely to direct his anger at you. You might be safe today, but if you piss him off you'll be dead before you know it." He nodded, looking properly contrite.  
  
" I wanted to escape, or at least see someone I knew and make them aware of what was happening here. The Roma, though fascinating, aren't always safe for outsiders to live with, and I've entered into a magical contract with them to study for a year and six months. I wondered if anyone here would be powerful enough to get me out of it."  
  
"And yet you bind yourself to them--and to me--for an entire year?" sneered the Potions Master. "How very.... Gryffindor of you."  
  
"Actually, Severus, you shouldn't flatter yourself or me. I have my reasons- and they're not particularly selfless or pity-inspired. Part of this 'marriage' means that I have to remain faithful to you--which gives me an excellent excuse to turn Roux down. By the time this year is over, my time to study will have ended as well. I will leave the Gypsies without harassment, finish my thesis, and collect my graduate degree. Besides, now you owe me one."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore steepled his fingers and stared contemplatively into the fire. Severus hadn't returned yet, and not even an owl had been by to inform him of the situation. He had been gone for a while-longer than even Voldemort had kept him during his years in power. Fawkes sang comfortingly to his master, as if he knew already that something was wrong. Soon, there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Albus, is he back yet?" she asked, worriedly. The Headmaster shook his head sadly. "He will be back, won't he?" her voice rose a bit. "You don't think he's."  
  
"Minerva, I hate to say this," Albus sighed, "but I am seriously concerned for Severus. He told me he would return by midnight, and that was hours ago. He's never been this late before. I would like you to find Poppy and tell her she should take over his classes tomorrow."  
  
"He's been killed, hasn't he?" she murmured.  
  
"I really don't know, Minerva," Albus whispered, and felt, rather than saw, her surprise. It was a rare occurrence when the Headmaster didn't know something. "I really don't know."  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Well. the feedback I've received on this story has been mostly great so far! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I'll (hopefully) update soon, but my usual pace will flag once the school week starts. We'll see. I do hope this story is okay. I'm getting a head cold and not thinking straight. Have fun guys, and keep reviewing!!! 


	3. On the Move

Hermione had just finished giving her new husband the run-down on Gypsy culture when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"The Gypsy King orders you to be ready tomorrow at dawn!" recited the little girl, who often relayed messages for the King. "We're going to travel. To France!" Hermione smiled down at the child, closed the door, then turned to Severus. They'd have to get some sleep sometime, and frankly, Hermione wasn't too afraid of sharing a bed with him. Severus was shockingly honorable for a Slytherin, and was far too noble to be a threat to her. Besides, she'd have to get used to it sometime. She tried to communicate as much.  
  
"I suppose we should get some sleep before tomorrow, then. I was expecting this, so I'm packed. As for you..." she grinned. "We'll have to steal you something later, or transfigure some clothing of mine. But now--bed." Hermione magically changed her clothing from skirt and loose blouse to shorts and a T-shirt. She didn't address Severus until she had already crawled into bed. He hadn't moved.  
  
"Well?" she asked, grinning slightly. "It's not like I'm asking you to do anything improper. In fact, if you try it, you'll wish I had let you hang. But believe me, you don't want to sleep in that chair." Severus noted that she was right, and reluctantly stripped to his boxers. It felt strange for him to climb into bed next to another person, but he tried not to show it. How could she be so relaxed around him?  
  
Hermione extinguished the candle and soon he heard her breathing slow. But Severus couldn't sleep--he just stayed well away from her side of the bed and stared into the darkness.  
  
~~  
  
Roux was furious. In fact, he was so terrifyingly livid he couldn't even see straight. How could that woman do this to him? He was no fool--he had no doubt she'd only saved that man to save herself from him.  
  
One of the Gypsy women, Pita, was cleaning the area around him. Roux noted with a smile that she still observed the old custom of never passing in front of a man. She was trying to catch his eye, though, and he knew it. Every time he looked at her, she would blush. Why couldn't Hermione behave that way? But he knew that he only wanted her because she wouldn't pander to him.  
  
He needed to get her away from this place, from her home. Roux wanted to take Hermione to Paris, to Rome, everywhere! Anywhere that would make her forget where she came from. Gypsies didn't come from any particular place-- home was anywhere the Kumpania was. He wanted Hermione to become a true Gypsy, instead of the student she was.  
  
"Goodnight, Rom Baro," Pita blushed, and left Roux alone with his thoughts. He'd have to get rid of that nasty traveler he'd married her to--to touch her while she was bound to him would make him unclean. Some boundaries could not be crossed, even by a king. Of course, he couldn't just kill the man outright, but if the outsider put so much as one toe out of line....  
  
"Nanosh, Atani!" he called. The young men immediately came to him--they were always nearby. "I need to talk to you about the outsider...."  
  
~~  
  
It was still dark when Hermione shook Severus awake and told him it was time to leave. He was practically hanging off the edge of the bed--which went unmentioned by Hermione but not unnoticed.  
  
"I hope you're ready to walk today," she yawned as she threw on a heavy cloak over her robes. It was getting colder now that Samhain had passed, and before long the Kumpania would be trudging through snow and battling the elements. She had Severus transfigure some of her clothes into whatever he would, hoping he would heed her warning about the bitter cold.  
  
Long before sunrise, a small band of Gypsies ended their short and unusual stay in Hogsmeade, and headed for the mainland of Europe.  
  
~~  
  
A few days later, Albus Dumbledore still had not heard from his Potions Master. Madam Pomfrey had taken over his classes, much to the students' pleasure, but to the staff things just weren't the same.  
  
Days had passed without so much as a sign of Severus, and the Headmaster knew that while he could never stop hoping, it was time to give in and adjust to life without Professor Snape. He called an emergency staff meeting.  
  
When all had gathered in his office, Albus felt his throat constrict and his eyes shine with something other than amusement.  
  
"My dear friends," he sighed, "I believe it is time for us to begin to preserve the memory of our dear Severus..."  
  
~~  
  
"Is it true you're married to Miss Mione?" a small girl all but yelled at Severus. Donka had the largest eyes Severus had ever seen. He smiled slightly, and nodded. "I thought she was going to marry Roux!" the girl squawked, and suddenly wasn't so cute anymore.  
  
"Hush, Donka," Hermione whispered. "Some things are not meant to be talked about. Now, let me tell you the story about...." Before long, Donka was enraptured by Hermione's tale, and had completely forgotten about her taboo former topic.  
  
Severus didn't mind trudging along with the others, carrying more than his share of their communal possessions because there was nothing to keep track of that belonged exclusively to him. Nanosh had ordered that he carry extra, and looked as though he hoped Severus would be angry. Apparently Gypsies had forgotten that charms could be used to lighten heavy loads. Severus definitely wasn't going to tell them.  
  
He wondered what was going on back at Hogwarts. Severus desperately wanted to owl Dumbledore, but apparently the Gypsies didn't use owls, either. Much to his dismay, Severus had also discovered that he couldn't apparate. Apparently he truly was bound to the Kumpania until his year was up. He mentally resigned himself to his fate and decided to concentrate on keeping himself alive. Roux had constantly been watching him, and when the Gypsy King himself was not present, Nanosh and Atani were. For Gypsies, their motives were painfully obvious.  
  
"When we get to France, we're going to have a carnival!" chattered another one of the children, a skinny little boy with large ears. "I'm going to show everyone my magic tricks!"  
  
"Are you?" asked Severus. "What kinds of tricks?" The little boy seized the topic immediately, and was soon deeply involved in a one-sided conversation.  
  
"I can do lots of things! I can make stuff disappear, and move things without touching them, and--"  
  
"Be quiet, Vesh," Nanosh snapped. "He wouldn't understand. He is not one of us." The boy looked apologetically at Severus, but made no move to speak to him again. Hermione sent Severus a sidelong glance, and nodded at him solemnly. She had told him to expect this until he'd found some way to "prove" himself.  
  
Severus pretended to adjust his load and stood just a little straighter, making the ease with which he carried the belongings much more apparent. He could feel Nanosh's annoyance, and relished every bit of it. 


	4. A Memorial Service, Baby Pyros, and Divi...

They had made it all the way to Paris, and Severus still couldn't get anyone to talk to him except for Hermione--which really wasn't working too well--and the daring children who were soon silenced by protective parents. For someone who spent so much time in solitude, Severus was oddly distracted by his own ostracism--perhaps because it wasn't he who ostracized himself.  
  
He and Hermione had occupied one of the houseboats the Gypsies used to travel quickly through waterways with, unsurprisingly, Nanosh, Atani, and a lot of equipment. Severus had a feeling that if anything happened to the belongings, he was dead meat. He also couldn't escape the sensation of Nanosh's cold glare burrowing into his back. Atani didn't antagonize him so much, and when he met Severus' eyes, his gaze was thoughtful and calculating rather than malicious.  
  
Hermione had noticed this as well, and had decided that Atani could be turned into an ally if she handled him carefully. She tried not to be alone with Nanosh, because when she was, he would make comments about her mistake and how much better Roux could treat her. Severus was still incredibly antsy around her, especially since the space they had to share had grown even tinier--they slept on two tiny cots placed side by side in a corner of the houseboat, cots so tiny that she could feel the heat from his body next to her as she drifted off.  
  
~~  
  
The memorial service was short, snowy and solemn, and a shocking amount of people came. Harry Potter stood next to Ron Weasley and sighed.  
  
"You know," he said, "I thought that git was invincible. And I'm actually sad to hear he's gone. Hogwarts just won't be the same, without him."  
  
"Yeah," Ron sighed. "When I saw his obituary in the Daily Prophet, my first thoughts were 'Who is going to glare at us during our class reunion?' and 'Who is going to be my kids' Potions professor?' And to think I would have celebrated this sort of thing when we were students."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Harry, his eyes flicking to a bawling Hagrid and an ashen- faced McGonagall. Albus Dumbledore hadn't looked so crestfallen in years. Even Sirius Black had shown up, and was wringing his hands uncomfortably. He hadn't spoken to anyone yet, not even Harry, and his eyes were strangely glassy.  
  
"Yeah," murmured Ron, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
~~  
  
If Severus Snape had imagined himself as part of a Gypsy carnival while sitting in front of his dungeon fireplace, he would have thrown back his head and laughed.  
  
As it was, he was setting various objects on fire for pyromaniac muggle children, who greeted him with "oohs" and "ahhs" while their parents looked on disapprovingly and tutted at them in French. He levitated a flower and presented it to one of the little girls, who squealed with delight.  
  
Deep down, he was disgusted with himself. Magic wasn't some set of cheap tricks designed to entertain people--it was a way of life, of being. He felt he was degrading his art, and hoped they would find some other use for him.  
  
But the magic he was learning from these people! He may have still needed his wand, but the Gypsies didn't even have them! Granted, his wand magic was more powerful than their innate abilities, but he knew just how useful wandless magic could be. Severus was determined to learn more about that from these people, as well as pick up their perfectly silent and smooth movements. No wonder Gypsies were such excellent thieves and spies! He wondered what sort of Herbology they practiced, and what kinds of potions they made.  
  
Hermione was, of all things, telling people's fortunes. He would have to tease her about it later--he could see in her eyes that she found it amusing to invent ambiguous futures for excited and terrified spectators, but he knew she'd probably rather be doing something else. Probably reading a book, he thought, and snorted to himself.  
  
But he had to admit, Hermione was no longer the irritating know-it-all with her hand constantly in the air. Her intelligence had developed into a sharp wit and cunning mind that could rival a Slytherin's, and he found himself gaining more respect for her by the day. Severus knew he was a burden to her.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione was thinking that she was actually relieved to have Severus around as she predicted great and terrible futures for her customers. It was amazing how much money one Gypsy carnival could make when compared to a professor's tenure or the meager salaries granted by the Ministry, but she would have done anything at the moment to be back at Hogwarts. Snape was there to remind her that she had a home--and that she wasn't stuck here by herself. They would be moving even further away from home after Christmas-- Roux wanted to visit Italy.  
  
Roux would often pass behind her as she read the fortunes of young men, and would place a possessive hand on her shoulder. She tried not to shudder at the contact.  
  
There was no doubt that Roux was handsome--but he was also wildly impulsive and heartlessly cruel. She had seen what he was going to do to Severus, for absolutely no reason, and it had horrified her. Hermione knew he would finish the job if Severus gave him the slightest reason to.  
  
Her former professor was quite the social problem as well, because no one else would speak to him. The other women had asked Hermione all sorts of questions about him, but were all to cowed by Roux and his supporters to actually speak to him themselves. The children saw Severus as intensely fascinating, but never progressed beyond whispering about him amongst themselves.  
  
~~  
  
"So, Miss Granger, I see you've recently developed a taste for divination," he murmured one night when he couldn't sleep and knew for a fact that neither could she.  
  
"Call me Hermione, or if you insist on formalities, Mrs. Snape would be more appropriate, don't you think?" the whispered, slightly put off by his use of "Miss Granger."  
  
"Very well, Hermione," Severus made sure her name rolled silkily off of his tongue. It was too strange to call her "Mrs. Snape," and besides, it reminded him of his mother. He still couldn't help making a snide remark about it, though. "I am surprised by your willingness to take my name as your own."  
  
"I am surprised by your unwillingness to face the facts," she snapped, which sounded strange since she was also whispering.  
  
"Could you two shut up in there?" drawled Nanosh. Severus looked at Hermione-there was just enough moonlight entering the room for him to see her face.  
  
"I bet that's why we're living with them," he murmured. "So we can't do anything." She grinned mischievously and Severus was glad she couldn't see the blush creeping into his cheeks. He hadn't thought about that particular interpretation..  
  
"I believe, Severus, that would be the point. Of course they don't want us to 'do anything.'"  
  
~~  
  
Winter had arrived, and they had been forced to break through ice on the rivers in order for the houseboats to progress. Some of the others had even suffered frostbite, and one of the children had gotten lost during an excursion ashore and lost a toe by the time they found him. Snow fell quite regularly, and Hermione and Severus often had trouble getting up in the morning because their limbs were so stiff. Hermione was convinced that one day her joints would just freeze in place and leave her paralyzed. Not surprisingly, she had fought the impulse to cuddle up to Severus a number of times--opting instead for warming charms that really didn't do much for the coldness that she could feel deep in her bones.  
  
A/N: Keep those reviews coming! I love them-and I really do care about what you guys think. If you have any suggestions, you can email me at LadyDrake33@yahoo.com. Most of your reviews have been great confidence- boosters (but not too much so!), and more reviewing means quicker updating.. 


	5. Vesh

A/N: Still having fun? I hope so, and no matter what you think keep the reviews coming! I'm going to go get some more cough drops and come back to write until I drop. Once the school week starts, you can say goodbye to updating, for the most part. I'll try my best, though, and if all else fails I'll have another chapter up by next Saturday night. Please review!!!  
  
Two weeks after Christmas and they still hadn't set out for Italy. Hermione was beginning to worry--it wasn't like Roux to delay his plans for long, Nanosh had been frequently disappearing, and when he did enter the houseboat, he looked haggard and upset. Then the rumors began to circulate. Vesh, the big-eared boy who was so good with magic tricks, was dying.  
  
~~  
  
Severus had taken to walking along the shore on his own whenever he had a free moment. It called back some memories of the solitude he had treasured while living in the dungeons at Hogwarts. Both he and Hermione had especially missed the school on Christmas day. Even the dour Potions Master could feel nostalgic about the feast shared by faculty and what few students remained for the holidays, and even though he turned up his nose at the festivities publicly, there was a certain charm to receiving gifts by owl. Even though he only got one gift, always from Albus.  
  
These uncharacteristically sentimental thoughts were occupying Severus' mind when he was actually spoken to by someone other than Hermione or Nanosh for the first time in weeks. A short, squat old woman in a bright purple skirt was beckoning him into one of the other houseboats.  
  
"You, here," she ordered, pointing to the ground in front of her, and oddly enough, Severus found himself compelled to obey. Cautiously, he stepped towards the door, trying valiantly not to wince as the wrinkled, leathery old woman moved aside and the scents of illness and death washed over him. Peeking into the room, he saw two other women and a bed inhabited by a pale, bone-thin boy with large ears. It was hard to associate this dilapidated figure with the perky young boy who had bragged about his magic tricks.  
  
"Tatoya, why did you bring him here?" snapped one of the women, who then began complaining loudly in that language Severus couldn't comprehend. He didn't have to understand to get an idea of what she was saying about him, though.  
  
The old crone--Tatoya, apparently--grabbed Severus' arm and looked him straight in the eye. He couldn't break the stare for the life of him.  
  
"Tatoya saw this man in the crystal," she declared decisively, enunciating every word so that it was almost painfully clear, despite her heavy accent. "He will help the boy, our Vesh." Something about this woman caused the younger two to move aside. Tightening her already blood-flow-stopping grip on Severus' arm, she all but dragged him to the boy's bedside. Vesh looked up at him through glassy, crusted eyes and murmured something unintelligible. His fever was obviously high--dangerously so. That was Severus' first concern. For the cause of the problem, he suspected blood poisoning. Turning to Tatoya, he asked her gently for the equipment to do what he did best.  
  
"Do you have a pot, milk, and some cone flower?" He was shocked when the women immediately obeyed his request.  
  
~~  
  
An hour later, Severus had given the boy some warm milk to induce sleep, and was currently grinding the cone flower for his herbal remedy. Not all potions had to be magical to be effective, after all.  
  
Tatoya had been immensely helpful, ordering the younger women around like a seasoned army officer and making sure that they left Severus alone. But he did her one of the women whisper, "That man is a curse. He will kill our Vesh, and you are helping him." Severus now knew that he not only had to save this boy for his family's sake, but for his own.  
  
The medication was ready to be administered by the time Nanosh forced his way into the room. Tatoya squawked and threatened to touch Nanosh with her skirts, but he dodged her. (Severus had learned that the lower half of a woman was "marhime," or unclean, except to the woman's husband, and that if a man was contaminated no other man could speak to him until he had been pardoned by a gathering of the judges of all surrounding Gypsy tribes.)  
  
Nanosh grabbed Snape violently and tried to snatch the cup that contained the only thing that could save Vesh's life. Severus held it away from the angry man's reaching hands and, out of instinct, kneed him. Hard. Nanosh would not be comfortable for days.  
  
By this time, Tatoya had regained control. "Nanosh!" she scolded furiously, making sharp and erratic gestures with her callused hands. "Are you crazy? This man is going to save Vesh! You want to kill the boy? You mess with that man!" Apparently Tatoya had earned respect even among the men. She turned to Severus. "Finish it."  
  
After Severus had forced the liquid down the tiny boy's throat, all anyone could do was wait. Eventually Hermione found out where her husband had gone--though she still didn't think of him as husband--and went to wait with him.  
  
~~  
  
"Severus, I hope for both of your sakes that Vesh makes it out of this alive."  
  
"Yes--you've invested too much effort in me to give up now," he remarked, half sarcastically.  
  
"It's true, you know." He looked at her, surprised. "I wonder what everyone back at Hogwarts is thinking right now? I'm sure your disappearance was devastating to them." He snorted.  
  
"I doubt it, Hermione. Truly, I do."  
  
"Why? Hogwarts can't be the same without you. The students may not even have realized it, but life just wouldn't be as sweet without having to survive Potions."  
  
"Hermione, you've already pitied me enough to get stuck with me for a year. You don't need to lie to me and think that's what I want you to say." He sighed, and Hermione suddenly realized just how sad and lonely Severus Snape really was.  
  
"Dumbledore loves you like a son. Harry and Ron wouldn't have known what to do with themselves. Merlin, even Neville now appreciates you. And I know that even though you were a real prat when I was your student, I would have missed you, too." Hermione said all of this in a quiet voice that let Severus know that she was telling him the truth. All he could do was stare at her, his eyes clouded with confusion and desperate desire to believe her, and by the time he did open his mouth to say something, Vesh was stirring for the first time in hours.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked loudly as he yawned. At the sound of the boy's voice, Tatoya came rushing in. When she saw the child trying to sit up, she began to laugh and cry at the same time.  
  
"My Vesh! My darling grandchild!" she sobbed as she clung to the boy for dear life. "Nanosh! Come quickly!" He entered, his worried look evaporating when he saw the child looking alive and well. Severus knew that while Vesh still needed to rest, the boy would live. He allowed himself to smile for the first time in years as Nanosh reached to embrace the boy, unashamed that tears were rolling down his own cheeks.  
  
Hermione had never seen Severus smile, but she knew she wanted him to do it more often. She felt her heart swell with pride in his achievement, though she wasn't sure why. She supposed that by now she considered him a friend.  
  
Severus didn't stay long before he tried to make his escape and leave Vesh and Tatoya to themselves. But as he was leaving, Nanosh leapt up and stopped him before he could get all the way out the door, moving quickly even though his limp remained from their earlier..episode. The man looked earnestly at Severus, his eyes filled with the exact opposite of his earlier malice.  
  
"Thank you," he gasped, as fresh tears sprung into his eyes. "Thank you for saving my son." 


	6. Conversations over Hot Tea

They reached Italy by February, which was record time considering many of the waterways were still freezing over and snow was still a frequent occurrence. Their eventual goal was Rome, where they would remain until the late spring, when it was warm enough for proper travel.  
  
Tatoya became quite taken with Severus, and delightedly taught him as many Gypsy tricks as she could cram into his spongy mind. He learned more about muggle herb lore than he could have ever hoped to know, and was also improving his skills at wandless magic. He could now summon various objects without the use of his wand--even without whispering "accio." Hermoine, too, had been taken under the wing of the old woman, who regularly invited her for tea.  
  
"You are a beautiful girl," she would grin toothlessly as she bustled around her houseboat, which she kept meticulously clean. "And I can feel the magic in you."  
  
Severus was also thrilled to find himself in demand as a Potions brewer again. People came to him begging for everything from remedies for headaches to contraception. It was a relief for him to be working with potions again--they were his life. Besides, it meant he was useful for something other than doing Roux's dirty work. He had even started to make money--word of him had reached people in the countryside when they were traveling, and various peasants would come to the Gypsy camp and offer him what little money they had for a remedy or two. Of course, he often let them off for free, but never hesitated to extract a healthy sum when approached by someone who reeked of money.  
  
Roux, of course, was well aware of Severus' success. He hated it.  
  
~~  
  
"Albus!" shouted Professor McGonagall, pounding on his office door.  
  
"Come in, come in!" he shouted, and she entered quickly. Something was obviously on her mind-something important.  
  
The Headmaster had not been the same after his acknowledgement of Severus' death. His eyes didn't twinkle nearly so often, and when he was largely unobserved he would allow the melancholy to show on his face. He missed the young wizard (for Severus was young by wizarding standards), and regarded his loss like that of a beloved child.  
  
"There's an expert with herbs making waves in Italy," she gasped. "He's apparently quite the whiz with potions of every sort, with raven hair and eyes just as dark. I think it might be--"  
  
Albus sighed. "We should look into it, Minerva, just in case, but don't tell anyone. And don't get your hopes up."  
  
"Who will we send?"  
  
"You're the Deputy Headmistress, and it's time for you to get some training in. I'll go search for him myself."  
  
~~  
  
There was a snowstorm on the day they were supposed to reach Rome, which prevented the Kumpania from getting anywhere at all. Hermione and Severus remained in their houseboat, sipping hot tea sent to them by Tatoya and wrapped in the thickest blankets they could find.  
  
"Merlin, it's cold," Hermione shivered. Severus grinned and appreciatively sipped his tea.  
  
"It used to get like this down in the Dungeons--I hate magical heating. It gives me a headache."  
  
"Muggle heating always did that to me--I guess it's just artificial warmth as a whole." Severus nodded his assent and wrapped his blanket more tightly around himself. He'd made sure Hermione got the thicker one. "So," Hermione asked absentmindedly, "what do you miss most about home?"  
  
"The labratory."  
  
"The library."  
  
"Figures."  
  
They both smiled this time, and Hermione noticed that Severus looked younger than he had even during her first year at Hogwarts. Even Tatoya had to be older than she seemed--the woman couldn't have been less than a hundred years old and yet she could keep up with the most energetic young housewife. The energy had been creeping into her own system, as well. Perhaps it was just part of the Gypsy magic passed down to all of the Roma-- but maybe it was something about their society and the free spirits of whom it was made.  
  
"There isn't much I wouldn't do to have my laboratory back again. The dungeons are actually quite comfortable, contrary to popular belief." Hermione just laughed.  
  
"So... what kind of music do you listen to?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Classical, of course! Bach, especially. The other great composers are exactly that--but I think Bach was the best of them all. There's so much perfect logic to his work, such organization! And underneath it all, if you leave it to a really great musician, there is this perfect tension, the sort of emotion that's so subtle that it takes a very cultured person to appreciate it..." Hermione was amazed. Since when was the evil Potions Master so appreciative of art? He never ceased to surprise her, these days. First, his loneliness, then his compassion for Vesh, and then this candid musical discussion! Incredible.  
  
"Well, I'm partial to Liszt, myself," Hermione laughed after he'd finished. "He knew he was great and wasn't afraid to let the world know it, too. And the Mephisto Waltz! Wow!" Severus was turning out to be an excellent listener as well. "And of couse," she finished, "I like the music even better when I read."  
  
"Ugh," Severus sighed, feigning disgust. "You and your silly books! I've never seen you without them, or not thinking of them." He stopped, thought for a moment, and asked, "They're really quite the addiction for you, aren't they?"  
  
"Of course!" Hermione grinned. "I couldn't live without them!" She would have stopped there, but she felt a need to say something more.  
  
"In fact, if we had books, I would consider this day absolutely perfect-- there's nothing like reading a good book on a cold day, with a friend and something hot to drink."  
  
"We're friends then?" Severus asked, looking somewhat hopeful. Hermione grinned--how could he doubt that after all these weeks? It felt like longer.  
  
"Of course we're friends, Severus. Don't ever think otherwise."  
  
~~  
  
"Atani, come here!" Roux barked, and felt gratified when his loyal subject had arrived within seconds. Atani meekly approached his leader, and knelt by his feet.  
  
"Rom Baro, what do you ask of me?" he murmured solemnly.  
  
"Why is Nanosh betraying us? I thought him to be such a loyal subject, and now he disappoints me! Is it because that outsider saved the boy?" Atani nodded. Roux snarled and hurled a glass at the wall, shattering it and spraying ale all over the floor.  
  
"Atani, you are loyal to me, are you not?" The young man nodded, his eyes dark and serious. Roux nodded, closing his own eyes and taking a deep breath.  
  
"I don't care how it's done, but I want you to get close to the outsider, and I want you to kill him." 


	7. Searches and Suspicions

A/N: What's up everyone? Wow-I'm thrilled with the responses I'm getting. Keep it up with the feedback, guys! Well, here's Chapter 7. I hope you all like it! Once again, if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to email me at LadyDrake33@yahoo.com. I WILL get back to you. Once again, I'm flattered by all of your nice reviews..and I would feel better if you wrote some more. It might prompt even faster updates! * wink * * nudge * :D  
  
~~  
  
There was no place like Rome. Ha ha ha. After thinking that, Severus had a bizarre image of clicking red shoes, and shook his head to banish the thought. Definitely not something sane people took the time to think about. He was, believe it or not, excited--in Rome, they would occupy an actual inn. With solid floors, decent fireplaces, and real beds. He especially missed real beds. Those cots weren't exactly comfortable.  
  
He had been something of a legend in the countryside, but now he was glad to return to the anonymity of city life. The Kumpania would only need his services for their own purposes now--in Rome, there were carnivals to be had and unsuspecting tourists to be robbed. Of course, Severus had no desire to participate in the robberies after his bad experience with pickpocketing. He'd probably never try anything of the sort again. Besides, the children were the best at it. One child would gaze adorably at an affluent-looking passer-by, distracting him with some story about being lost or looking for a dog, while his partner in crime would sneak up from behind and rob the fellow blind. Brilliant, really. Severus felt a bit bad for the tourists, but that was what they got for coming to a foreign country and not even minding their own wallets.  
  
Because Gypsies had connections everywhere, they were soon comfortably ensconsed in an inn located in one of the shadier areas of Rome. Severus was thrilled because until Spring most of their days would be spent wandering the city as they saw fit. He had a desire to see Rome again, especially the Sistine Chapel. And the Vatican. And just thinking about Italian cafes made his mouth water and his mind become preoccupied with an irrational need for coffee.  
  
It didn't stop him from wishing he was home. As much as he enjoyed this beautiful European city, he knew that both he and Hermione were patiently waiting for their ordeal to be over.  
  
Roux had been oddly silent since Severus' successful treatment of Vesh. Even the Gypsy King's animosity could not keep the rest of the Kumpania away from him any longer. Severus had only been alone with Roux once since then, and although not many words had been said, much had passed between them. Severus had been on one of his solitary walks, and met Roux among the trees doing much the same thing.  
  
"It's dangerous out here, you know," Roux had commented, with seeming nonchalance.  
  
"Indeed--you never know what sorts of creatures are out there."  
  
"Or what sorts of people," Roux remarked. "You could meet anyone out here in the forest. Someone could kill you and leave your body for the wolves-- and no one would ever know where you went. They'd wait, and wait, and wait...and you'd never make it home." Severus had unconsciously reached into his sleeve, and was already considering the very real possibility of an attack from Roux. He was now even more of a threat than he had been before. It was obvious that the comment was intended to communicate just that. He couldn't help but think that no one would be waiting for him, anyway.  
  
"Just remember that," the Gypsy King had growled before stalking off in the direction from which he came. Severus had just sighed with relief and whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"I will."  
  
~~  
  
Albus just knew he was on the right trail as he roamed the Italian countryside, tracking down leads that could very possibly lead to Severus. There had been no body, after all--in fact, there was no evidence whatsoever so point to the conclusion that Severus Snape was dead, save for his mysterious disappearance and prolonged absence.  
  
One thing was confusing Albus, however--why did all of the rumors about this man (Severus?) include a female companion, a wife actually, with cinnamon hair? Severus was not the type of man who ran off, got married, and then roamed the countryside impressing people with his herbal remedies. If it was Severus--and Albus found himself desperately hoping that it was-- the Potions Master would definitely have some explaining to do. A lot of explaining. The hope that so powerfully seized Albus whenever he heard any hint at his Potions Master's existence terrified him. If he failed to find Severus, the disappointment he'd feel could be unbearable.  
  
~~  
  
Severus sat in the tavern that occupied the lower floor of the inn and thought. Something about Atani's behavior had been bothering him. The man was always watching him intently--Severus could feel it even in that moment. It was a look Severus was familiar with, as well. It reminded him of Lucius Malfoy's expression when he was planning some wild raid on a muggle family. Or maybe the chilling determination in Voldemort's eyes, which intensified as he came up with plan after plan detailing the demise of Harry Potter. He wanted to shudder, but didn't. To shudder would reveal that he was nervous about something, and weakness was not allowed for Severus at the moment.  
  
Hermione didn't seem to notice the man's predatory nature, however, and she and Atani happened to be getting along swimmingly. Severus wondered why she seemed to trust him so easily.  
  
'Because the bastard isn't after her,' his mind replied dryly. 'It's you they all want. At least someone wants you for something.'  
  
Atani's seeming determination to get close to Hermione unnerved Severus, as well. It was an interesting situation, to say the least. But for now, there was nothing he could do about it except exercise the utmost caution. Severus sighed, leaned back, and waited for the puzzle pieces to click into place. 


	8. Wrong Turns

A/N: Okay guys, it's getting tough to write chapters now because of school. I have to study for history now. Well, you might have to wait until Saturday, but I'll see what I can manage. After all, it's not like I enjoy studying! Keep reviewing! You might encourage me to try a bit harder to get these chapters out. :D  
  
"Come on, Severus!" Hermione hissed, "You need to practice this sort of thing--besides, it's fun."  
  
"What 'fun' thing am I supposed to be doing, might I ask?" Severus drawled sarcastically.  
  
"You're going to get us into the Sistine Chapel for free." Severus cocked an eyebrow warily.  
  
"And how does one get into the Sistine Chapel for free?"  
  
"Remember what I did with that guard outside the last museum we went to?" He froze, and Hermione grinned because she knew she had made him nervous. "Come on, Severus," she laughed. "Believe me, you can do it! Just talk to that female guard over there with that voice you use to...."  
  
~~  
  
Allison was having a crappy day. Then again, keeping an eye on people wanting to see the Sistine Chapel wasn't the most interesting of jobs unless she had a moment to people watch. There were never enough moments for people watching.  
  
She casually dropped her cigarette to the ground, watching it hit the pavement. Suddenly, a long, elegant foot moved forward to step the flame out. Allison jumped and looked up into the face of a man who transfixed her with the dark pools that were his eyes. He wasn't handsome, per say, but the way he held himself... she shuddered. He had sex appeal.  
  
"Habit," he shyly half-smiled. She found herself instinctively smiling back. "Nice day, isn't it?" She nodded dumbly. "Tell me, how to the tourists look when they come out of there? Is it really so amazing?" Allison struggled to find her voice. Something about this guy made her throat freeze up and her kneels wobble. She was glad she had a stool to sit on.  
  
"Of course it is!" Then a pause. "I'd like to see your face when you walk out of there." She'd have liked to see his face anytime... And hear his voice. What a voice! It was rich and deep, and she could feel the arousal stabbing through her with every delicious word that came out of his mouth.  
  
"I don't believe you'll witness that today," he said disappointedly. "I haven't any money." Before Allison knew what she was saying, she had told him not to worry about it.  
  
"Thank you," he glanced at her nametag, a cheap thing with all capital letters and an ugly font. "Allison. My wife will be delighted."  
  
Allison was dumbstruck.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione had never heard Severus refer to her as his wife before, but the look on the woman's face when he'd said it made her think she didn't mind too much. Though she hated to admit it, she had seen that woman's reaction to Severus--and she had felt a pang of an unfamiliar emotion that she hated to label as envy.  
  
As Severus took her arm and led her into the Sistine Chapel, however, her feathers were slightly smoothed.  
  
Of course, once this year was up they wouldn't be doing this sort of thing anymore. That thought had, like all the others, entered Hermione's mind unbidden. Why did that bother her? She hadn't wanted to marry him in the first place! Shaking her head, she forced herself to concentrate on enjoying the free time, instead of brooding about things she felt ridiculous worrying about.  
  
"How did I do?" Severus asked, a bit timidly. Hermione almost laughed--did he really not realize that he'd made jello out of that poor woman? She just gave him a grin that let him know just how impressed she was. Well, she decided to keep some of her appreciation to herself. It was only the best thing to do.  
  
~~  
  
Severus was glad to be away from that woman and entering the chapel. Something about trying to charm the other woman had made him feel... out of place. Wrong, even. Why did he feel any sort of loyalty at all towards Hermione? Who knew--it was strange, to say the least. Severus forced those thoughts out of his mind and tried to concentrate on Hermione, as he was already wont to do.  
  
~~  
  
Albus was getting frustrated. He had combed the countryside, and had come to the conclusion that the man-who-might-be-Severus had gone into one of the major cities. He had two leads--one suggested that he may have gone to Florence; the other indicated that maybe-Severus was in Rome. Which would he choose? If he miscalculated, maybe-Severus might move to a different area before he could regroup and rediscover the trail.  
  
Which city was more to Severus' taste? Which city would be a better place for someone to hide, if they had captured him?  
  
Albus sighed, and began making his way to Florence.  
  
~~  
  
"My God," Hermione whispered. "It's fantastic."  
  
They had stayed at the chapel all afternoon, and now that most of the tourists were gone, Severus and Hermione were lying on their backs in the middle of the chapel floor, right beneath the reaching fingers. Cherubs smiled down at them as they were awed by Michelangelo's artistry. The chapel ceiling was, in a word, perfect.  
  
"Are you sure this man was a muggle, Hermione?"  
  
"Hey!" she playfully smacked his arm. Since when was she so comfortable touching him like that? Severus was not used to physical contact, and tried not to react too much. "Give muggles some credit, Sev!"  
  
"Sev?" He wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or amused. Hermione decided for him by gracing him with a brilliant smile. Severus felt all hints of annoyance vanish, replaced by.. He didn't know what.  
  
"Yeah. Sev."  
  
~~  
  
Eventually, one of the other guards kicked them out of the Sistine Chapel and back out into the city. It was growing dark, and Severus and Hermione were ready to head back to the inn. Severus was loath to think of that place as "home."  
  
As they walked, Hermione and Severus had yet another wonderful conversation about everything imaginable. They vowed to find a library the next day. Neither of them noticed the black car with tinted windows speeding up behind them, even though it was a back road where no cars should be moving quickly. The sleek vehicle's quietly purring engine allowed it to sneak up behind the unsuspecting couple so stealthily that they didn't see it until it was too late.  
  
Not until it swerved violently--directly towards Severus. 


	9. Thank Merlin for Fire Hydrants

A/N: Sorry I didn't update on Saturday--I was sick. Really, really sick. (Has anyone read "Secrets Revealed"? Yeah. That sick.) Anyway, I feel exceptionally guilty because I left you guys a cliffie there... Well, here's the next chapter. Hope it's up to par! Please accept it with my apologies.  
  
~~  
  
Severus Snape was an exceptionally graceful man. No one, not even Snape himself, could remember the Potions Master ever tripping over his own feet.  
  
Fortunately for Severus, his natural grace chose to desert him just as the car swerved--he pitched forward to smack the concrete with an unceremonious thud, and remained still as he heard the sound of squealing tires and crunching metal behind him. He closed his eyes and prayed it wasn't Hermione.  
  
As the car sped off, Severus' breath slowed and regulated itself. His heart was still racing as Hermione came running up behind him.  
  
"Severus?" Her voice was laced with panic. "Severus? Answer me!" She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him, none-too-gently.  
  
"What?" he grunted as he sat up and began to straighten his clothing. When he looked at her, the genuine concern in her eyes shocked him. Before he could say anything else, she had thrown her arms around him and was crying into his chest. Timidly, he put his arms around her and ran one hand in soothing, circular motions on her back. He frowned when he noticed the dented fire hydrant in front of him--the car must have hit it instead of him.  
  
"Hermione, I'm fine, really," he murmured. Finally, she released him and whispered, "I'm glad. Let's go home."  
  
~~  
  
Atani burst in to see Roux, an expression of triumph on his face. Panting, he leaned on the table as Roux watched him expectantly.  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
"You should have heard the metal crushing him."  
  
"I wish I had... now come, have a drink. I'll have to give you an extra cut next time I pay you."  
  
~~  
  
Albus had searched more of Florence than most people knew existed, and he was getting tired. He was sure that Severus wasn't there--and was beginning to lose all hope of finding him at all.  
  
Once he had set out again, he noticed that most of the people who had spoken so reverently of Maybe-Severus had not seen him in weeks. But Albus couldn't give up--not yet.  
  
He sighed, and with a sinking heart he headed for Rome.  
  
~~  
  
When Severus and Hermione entered the inn, Roux and Atani were enjoying themselves thoroughly. Roux was clapping his loyal follower on the back and urging him to have another ale when Severus, after telling Hermione he'd come upstairs in a few minutes, sat casually across from them.  
  
"Good evening, gentlemen," he drawled in his best Potions Master voice. Roux stopped short. Atani glanced up in shock, and tried to stutter something to the Gypsy King, who had already regained his composure.  
  
"Good evening," Roux replied, as if nothing was wrong. But Severus could see his hands shaking. "Go into our meeting room, Atani," he hissed into his consort's ear. "We have much to discuss." Turning back to Severus, Roux nodded, a little too politely, and coldly dismissed himself.  
  
Severus frowned to himself and headed upstairs, deep in thought.  
  
~~  
  
"Where's Albus?" Harry asked, now sitting in the headmaster's office across from Minerva McGonagall. "The ministry wants to speak with him." Harry Potter had become one of the Ministry's most powerful Aurors. Many regarded him as the future Minister of Magic.  
  
"I'm afraid, Harry, that they'll have to speak with me. Albus is. elsewhere."  
  
"But Minerva, there is a reason everyone is so worried." Now McGonagall was concerned-- this was something that got even the great Harry Potter riled up.  
  
"Harry," she began, her voice filled with concern. "Harry, tell me what's wrong." The Boy Who Lived paled and she noticed him shudder, then fight to regain his composure.  
  
"My scar has started hurting again, and the pain is only getting worse. They think that Voldemort has returned."  
  
~~  
  
Hermione knew that something had changed in her relationship with Severus, as a direct result of the incident with the car. She had cared about him from the beginning, at least enough to save him at some cost to herself, but that was a perfectly natural impulse. Her reaction that night, however, had frightened her through sheer intensity. Before she could process it thoroughly, Severus himself entered their room looking exhausted. She didn't blame him. Deciding to continue her thoughts during her next moment alone, Hermione shoved her musings aside and got ready for bed.  
  
~~  
  
Severus was still surprised by Hermione's apparent concern for him. What surprised him still more was that he wanted her to feel that way, when it was his first impulse to scorn all tenderness.  
  
He was positive that Atani had been the driver of the car. The fool had given himself away the moment he let himself react to Severus' presence in the inn. Roux's celebratory mood had obviously been demolished, and Severus noted with pleasure that the Gypsy King had been trembling. Fear was an unbelievable advantage-- one Severus would have to cultivate.  
  
Yawning, Severus reached towards his right forearm, which had suddenly begun to itch. He didn't take any notice of it until he was splashing cool water onto his face before bed. His eyes had darted to his forearm, alerted by the presence of something that had been hidden for years. His heart stopped and a sense of dread filled him, shockingly familiar. Unsure of what else to do, Severus suppressed a cry of frustration and punched the counter, hard.  
  
After repairing the smashed bones in his hand, feeling only slightly better, Severus silently prayed that he had been mistaken and cautiously pulled back his robe to reveal his forearm. Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes as he saw his own pale flesh marred by proof of his own darkness.  
  
The Dark Mark, faded but obviously there, seemed to look up at Severus and grin. 


	10. Evil Rising

A/N: This ought to be the last chapter until Saturday night. I'll be trying, of course, but... school is unpredictable. Enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
Hermione knew something was wrong the moment Severus lay down next to her. She was getting used to having him there--so used to it that she could tell how he was feeling just by his body language.  
  
"What's wrong?" she murmured, and felt him stiffen next to her. Obviously she couldn't expect him to open up tonight.  
  
"Nothing," he snapped, and inched even farther away from her. He always kept to his side of the bed, but he hadn't deliberately moved this far away from her in a while. Hermione sighed and turned to face the wall. She didn't fall asleep for a long time.  
  
~~  
  
Roux was furious--but this time his fury was mixed with something even more powerful. Fear was creeping through him like an illness. How had the outsider managed to survive, even after Atani swore he'd hit him with the car? Roux had seen the dent himself! And yet, somehow, the man came walking in as solid as ever, with a concerned-looking Hermione on his arm.  
  
Well, if Atani couldn't do his job, Roux would have to take the situation into his own hands. Unfortunately, no one else in the Kumpania would help him--Tatoya and Nanosh still couldn't shut their mouths about how wonderful "Vesh's Saviour" was. It made him want to retch. Especially when everyone else seemed to buy the story.  
  
He was still disturbed by the fact that Atani had failed in his work--and was even more upset by the fact that Atani had given himself away so quickly upon seeing Severus alive, well, and sitting across from him on the main floor of the inn.  
  
Roux wasn't particularly fond of worthless subjects. He simply couldn't tolerate them.  
  
"Atani!" he bellowed, and he hoped that pathetic worm knew these were the last summons he would ever receive.  
  
~~  
  
Severus was already gone when Hermione awoke the next morning. With a sigh, she went about her business and headed out to do her own thing for the day. Something about his behavior the night before had bothered her--they had been getting along so well until then! Something besides the car assault...  
  
Hermione desperately needed to find a library. That was the only place where she could sort out her thoughts and decide what to do next.  
  
~~  
  
"There is great evil rising," whispered Tatoya conspiratorially. "I can feel it in the earth beneath my feet as I walk, and my heart grows heavy." Severus frowned and nodded in agreement. How much could this one woman know? She reminded him of Albus with her uncanny abilities to read situations. Thinking of Albus made him wish he was back at home--this time, there would be no Hogwarts dungeons to return to after his meetings with Voldemort.  
  
"Look at me," Tatoya insisted, and once again Severus could not help but obey. She looked at him very gravely.  
  
"You feel that you are part of this evil," she declared matter of factly. "But you are not. No matter what scars you bear," he tensed as her eyes drifted to his covered forearm, "you are a force for good. The world needs you, Raven-hair." Tatoya had taken to calling him Raven-hair; Severus assumed it was an affectionate term. He let her grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.  
  
"Hermione senses your importance, too--and not just for the goodness. She can see you for yourself. Never underestimate her." Severus nodded, and Tatoya winked at him almost lecherously. Unsure of how to react, Severus just shifted uncomfortably. If only Tatoya knew of the things he'd done...  
  
"You feel regret," she said, as more of a declaration than a question. He nodded. "That, Raven-hair, is what makes you human. It makes you good." She stressed good, and smiled at him. "Learn from your past. Do not let it rule you."  
  
Severus wasn't sure if he could obey.  
  
~~  
  
Albus felt a little better when he reached Rome, simply because it was beautiful. Perhaps Severus was here after all. But why hadn't he tried to come home by now? Could it be that, even if the Potions Master was here, he wouldn't want to come home? He tried not to think these things, and began to consider what areas of the city he should search first. Perhaps the largest library in the city?  
  
~~  
  
Hermione left the library and headed back to the inn, deciding that she would simply deal with situations as they came.  
  
Roux pulled her aside as she entered, and Hermione cringed.  
  
"Hermione, are you happy here in Rome?" He seemed so genuinely concerned that Hermione almost believed him. Seconds later, she was once again thorougly disgusted.  
  
"I'm fine," she sighed. "It's beautiful--I'm just a little restless lately." Roux got a contemplative look on his face, and Hermione knew she'd said exactly the wrong thing. Here in Rome, someone could find her. There had to at least be owlpost here... She wasn't restless enough to actually travel...  
  
"We will travel!" Roux declared. "And I know exactly where to take us! You will see Romania, Hermione!" he grinned. "You will see Transylvania, where the women still hang cloves of garlic in their doorways!" He was off on his own tangent now, and Hermione knew there was no going back.  
  
That night, Roux stood up in the inn and gathered all of his subjects around him.  
  
"Tomorrow," he called gleefully, "we travel!" Everyone looked a little confused, but cheered anyway. "Pack your belongings, all of you! Tomorrow, we're going home!"  
  
~~  
  
Severus found himself rubbing his forearm more often, an old habit he thought he was rid of. He couldn't believe the nightmare was beginning again, and with Hermione bound to him until their year was up. The poor girl was stuck with him, and it was likely to get her killed. Voldemort would know he was bound to her; Severus could always feel the magic that held them together. And he didn't know if he'd be able to lie his way back into favor this time. He'd been fortunate to convince Voldemort to forgive him once. It would take a miracle to win him over twice.  
  
The Dark Lord was still weak, but the Dark Mark was becoming more prominent with every passing day. There was no doubt in Severus' mind that evil was returning. Not only that, but Roux was beginning to eye him even more cautiously, and he hadn't seen Atani in quite a while...  
  
If he got Hermione killed because of this, he'd never be able to forgive himself. 


	11. In the Doghouse

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I updated! Once again, so sorry, but I had to make my A in Calculus! Do you forgive me? You can tell me so by reviewing. and do expect more updates, especially after Christmas, because it's not like I have anything else to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus could physically feel the evil as they trudged toward Romania. Tatoya knew as well--in her unguarded moments he could catch an expression of fear mingled with resignation on her withered face. The rest of the Kumpania--even Hermione--seemed oblivious to the raw, malevolent power they were approaching.  
  
The Dark Mark burned more intensely with every step he took. Severus had taken to biting his lip during bursts of blinding agony, remaining stony- faced whenever Hermione asked him if something was wrong. Once he had clamped down on his tongue until the coppery taste of his own blood filled his mouth. He had been treating Hermione civilly throughout the first months of their "marriage," but now he took his frustration out on her, as he had taken it out on her and other students during her days at Hogwarts. Severus had never been a pleasant person, but the tension produced by Voldemort's interference in his life--if it could be called a life--made him unbearable.  
  
After he realized that the nightmare had not ended with what everyone believed to be the final battle, all of Severus' old doubts and self- reprimands resurfaced. How could he have allowed Hermione to safe his life by endangering her own in such a fashion? He should have predicted Voldemort's return and prevented this from happening. He should have died on the gallows like the worthless scoundrel he was.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione knew something was wrong with Severus--something he wasn't telling her. It was as if suddenly he found her to be the annoying know-it-all again, and treated her as such. Whenever she tried to have an open, honest conversation with him, he dodged her in any way he could. If she pressed too hard, he'd storm out of their room for a "walk."  
  
Severus had been taking more and more "walks" lately. Often he would be gone the entire night, leaving Hermione alone to huddle beneath the blankets and wonder where he was. Her nights were spent worrying--worrying over a man who by all indications was disgusted by her. Never in her wildest dreams would Hermione have imagined she'd be lonely because Severus wasn't there. Never would she have believed how cold their bed was without him in it.  
  
Occasionally, she would catch him in a moment where expressions of intense pain dominated his features. Such moments always ended quickly, and he'd glare at her as though she had no right to witness his weakness. But they were also occurring more frequently, and although she hadn't consciously noticed his left hand's frequent attentions to his right forearm, Hermione was beginning to sense evil in the future. Even if she didn't realize it yet, her subconscious was beginning to whisper of the Dark Lord's return.  
  
~~  
  
Roux's spirits picked up as they neared Romania. Not only was he returning to his own birthplace, but Hermione and her pathetic husband weren't getting along nearly as well as before.  
  
Something was different in the atmosphere as they approached their destination--he could feel the air around him humming with some alien presence. But he welcomed the change, because it was power that he felt. The power seemed to recognize his plight and sympathize with him, lulling him into a sense of safety as long as he was in this place, with the reassuring and forceful vibrations with him always. As Roux neared home, he could feel the power growing, flowing through him and making him feel better than he had in months. The countryside rang with promise, even though it was deathly still instead of teeming with life. It promised him everything he could imagine. It promised him that everything he ever wanted would be his.  
  
It promised him Hermione.  
  
~~  
  
Albus had given up all hopes of discovering Severus in Rome. In the surrounding areas the trail was cold, and any clues he did find were questionable at best. Powerful though he was, Albus knew when he had been defeated. It was time to give up.  
  
Combing the city for an owl, Albus finally found a wizarding post office and quickly scrawled a note to Minerva in uncharacteristically messy handwriting. His fingers shook as he wrote the words he knew he would never be able to say without tears springing to his eyes.  
  
"Minerva," he wrote, "I have been unsuccessful in my search. I accept now that Severus is dead. I will be returning home shortly, so expect my return within the week."  
  
Albus couldn't fully explain the way his heart sank as he watched the obedient brown owl speeding away to Hogwarts, whose halls would never again be stalked by a certain potions master with dark, billowing robes.  
  
~~  
  
Severus was sitting in Tatoya's tent in the Gypsy encampment, sipping some of her steaming, freshly brewed tea. He was learning to take comfort in the old woman, much as he had in Albus Dumbledore. He tried not to think of the Headmaster any longer--it only made his estrangement from Hogwarts more intense and painful. But he couldn't help noticing the similarities between Tatoya and the crazy old wizard--both had an uncanny knack for predicting the future, and for reading the minds of others.  
  
"You are still worried, Raven-hair?" Tatoya grinned sympathetically. He nodded, knowing it would be pointless to deny it. "Don't," she commanded. "No amount of worrying will free you from this. It is up to you now, but do not be afraid. You will survive because you are strong--and because she is strong."  
  
Severus knew better than to ask who "she" was.  
  
That didn't change his inexplicable inability to speak to her. He found himself avoiding her more often than ever, and Roux was beginning to notice with ill-concealed delight. Even though it pained him to treat Hermione poorly after she had placed trust in him, he couldn't bring himself to continue the charade of being a good man. She deserved better. But that didn't eradicate the regret Severus felt every time he passed up a good night's sleep in their bed, all for the sake of punishing himself for crimes he had committed long ago.  
  
Unfortunately, Severus had forgotten to take Hermione's Gryffindor straightforwardness into account. He should have known she wouldn't put up with his pre-pubescent avoidance tactics for long--she would confront him before he could carry on much further.  
  
Severus realized his error too late--one night as they were nearing their final destination, Hermione all but dragged Severus into their tent, despite his protestations.  
  
"I will hear none of that, Severus Snape," she hissed furiously. "It's time we had a little talk." 


	12. Keep Your Hands to Yourself

Watching Hermione with one eye and keeping the other on the tent flap in case an opportunity to escape presented itself, Severus stood facing the furious Gryffindor, warily taking in her body language. Soon he gave up all hope of escaping--she was angry, but her fury wasn't powerful enough to impairing her judgement. Right now she was standing in front of him in silence. He could feel her scrutiny as her eyes raked across his face.  
  
Oddly, Severus actually felt bad for the way he'd been treating her--not that he could ever let Hermione know that. Momentarily distracted by thoughts of being an utter bastard to Hermione in order to get the whole ordeal over with, he realized this was one conflict he couldn't hide from. There were still eight months to go. He mentally slapped himself--he'd just thought about their sham of a marriage in the same terms as he would a prison sentence. Something about the comparison bothered him, especially because Hermione's sacrifice to him had been so noble, despite her stated ulterior motives. As he waited for his well-deserved reprimand, he noted with some amusement that his self-torture over this would be far more grueling than any punishment Hermione could dish out.  
  
The evil power humming in the air was starting to suffocate him. Unlike before, he knew that Voldemort was urging him to relapse into his violent behavioral tendencies. While Severus' mind was focusing on not being a bastard to Hermione, he could feel the evil trying to enter his mind and bring out the worst in him. The Dark Mark was itching again, but he forced himself not to give any indication that he was aware of it. But the implications were clear--if Severus lost any of his self-control, some of his actions might be less than pleasant. The Dark Lord's influence over him was still powerful, and it was growing with every step they took towards Romania.  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath and, through sheer willpower, visibly calmed down. Severus still waited patiently, knowing that while his pride would not allow him to express contrition, he owed her these moments of patience for all of the things he had done--and would do--do her.  
  
"Sit down," she sighed. He raised an eyebrow and complied. Sitting across from him, Hermione's eyes bored fearlessly into his own. No one had ever looked at Severus this way, willingly and fearlessly, except for Albus and Tatoya. He felt his respect for her raise itself another notch.  
  
"You've been avoiding me," she declared flatly. It wasn't a question or an accusation--merely a statement. The indifference with which she said it startled and upset Severus, though his face remained impassive. He merely affirmed Hermione's statement with a nod.  
  
"Something is bothering you." Another statement which drew another nod. The pressure of the guilt Severus was bottling inside himself caused his control over his tongue to snap.  
  
"Is this all you wanted from me, Miss Granger?" he asked thinly, his voice dripping disdain. "It seems you have merely dragged me in here in order to state the obvious." A vein in Hermione's neck twitched.  
  
"So we're back to Miss Granger, are we?" she drawled. The vein twitched again--it was the only reaction Severus had drawn from her, but he knew her Gryffindor blood had to be boiling.  
  
"Haven't you always been Miss Granger?" he responded, unable to stop himself. "Besides, why pretend? In eight months we'll be free of each other." The silence was chilling as Hermione pinned Severus with a glare he himself would have considered an accomplishment.  
  
"Is that it, Professor?" she spat. "You want to be free of me?" He merely raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'What do you think?'  
  
Severus didn't see the slap coming until her palm collided viciously with the side of his face, leaving a ring in his ears and a glaring, smarting handprint. He found himself giving in to the power humming around him, and with a primitive growl he leapt at Hermione and pinned her to the ground, covering her body with his own. She struggled beneath him, but it barely registered in his foggy mind.  
  
"Don't you ever slap me again," he snarled, low in his throat. "My problems are no concern of yours, and you will kindly keep your nose out of my affairs." Hermione made a strangled noise and squirmed again. Severus realized he was crushing her--and how close together their bodies were. He had wanted to feel her beneath him for so long--but not this way. 'Severus,' he thought to himself, 'Do you have to ruin everything you touch?'  
  
Guilt and excitement, then panic, rushed through him, and he all but leapt off of her. How had he lost his grip on himself? He could feel the mark throbbing, asserting its power over him, and he subconsciously allowed his left hand to stray to it. As Hermione hauled herself up, Severus looked away remorsefully. He didn't notice her eyeing the spot that he rubbed on his right forearm.  
  
"Hermione," he groaned, his voice thick, "I am so sorry..." But she just looked at him with mingled fury and terror. When she began to inch away from him, Severus' throat tightened. Before he could stop himself, Severus was rolling up his right sleeve. Unable to meet her eyes, he thrust his forearm forward to show her the source of his deepest shame. Her gasp was audible, and Severus tried not to cringe.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you were in danger or not," he murmured, "and I was afraid that telling you would place you in harm's way. But Hermione, the darkness is all around us, and it's calling to me. Dark magic is an addiction--one I could relapse into at any moment if I lose control of myself. It's not just Voldemort I must protect you from anymore."  
  
Hermione looked at him for a moment, frowning slightly, but then nodded gravely. The mark was still throbbing, and she curiously reached out to touch it. Severus hissed and withdrew his arm, his raw and unguarded moment past. Hermione held up her hands to indicate she meant no offense.  
  
"Is there any way to release you from this, Hermione?" he asked, desperate for her to take the escape route, provided there was one. "If you can, I am begging you to get as far away from here--and from me--as possible. Go back to Hogwarts and tell them what is happening. Go now." The urgency in his eyes and voice made Hermione's own eyes soften, but she shook her head.  
  
"There is no way that I know of for us to end this. But that's enough for tonight. Let's go to bed." He nodded and lay beside her for the first night in many, finding her presence more comforting than he expected. They still didn't touch, and his back was to her, but neither of them had retreated as far away from the other as possible. Severus found himself regretting that she was so loath to touch him, and knew that now he could not touch her without guilt overtaking him.  
  
"Besides," she whispered in the moments before they drifted off. "Even if it were possible, I wouldn't be going anywhere." 


End file.
